what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Garwood
'''Stephen Garwood '''was the Producer of Doctor Who between 1990-1998 and was the Co-Creator of the spinoff, Leftover and produced it's first two seasons. Prior to Doctor Who Garwood worked on the production team for Roland Rat: The Series. He then moved up the ranks becoming an assistant floor manager on The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and later Alien in the Family. Work on Doctor Who Garwood's first job on Doctor Who was as an assistant Floor Manager for the final two stories of Season 26 Survival And Ghost Light. He was then chosen by the BBC to be the next producer when John Nathan-Turner stepped down. Garwood was responsible for giving the show a new logo and getting rid of the question mark motive. Garwood Continued the Cartmel Master Plan And worked on the show up until 1998 when he stepped down after Season 34 to be replaced by Chris Sanderman. After working on Eastenders Garwood approached Chris Sanderman about creating a Doctor Who spin off. The show was greenlit and Stephen Garwood and Barry Letts became the producers of Leftover for the first two Seasons. Personal Life To be added. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Producer * Earth Aid * Ice Time * Crime of the Century * Blood and Iron * Night Thoughts * Glory School * The Hostage * Lungbarrow * Nightshade * Love and War * Transit * The Highest Science * Illegal Alien * The Enemy Within * Conquest of the Daleks * Meltdown * Damaged Goods * The Dark Dimension * The Suicide Expedition * Knight Falls * The Avatar * The House of Terror * The Prisoner of Time * Tragedy Day * Legacy * Hatred of the Daleks * Trouble in San Francisco * The Last Night * Revenge of the Master * The Zygon Dread * Blink * Blood of the Daleks * Resurrection of the Autons * The Time Ravages * Mythos * News 24/7 * The Forest of the Dead * The Return of Nimon * The Enemy of Varos * Lost Memories * The Well * Time Will Tell * Plan B * The Web of Time As Executive Producer * Lord President of Gallifrey * The Order of Rassilon * War of the Poplne * Forgotten in Time * The Siege * Trust is a Lie * The Enemy Uncovered * The Battle of the Strong As Writer * Here We Go Again (with Barry Letts) As Assistant Floor Manager * Survival * Ghost Light Leftover As Producer * The Forgotten Boy * Everlasting Death * The Inhuman Advantage * The Earth Stands Still * We are the Human Race * Time * Space * The Doctored Papers of 1902 * Mary Bell * The Answer to All Your Troubles * Sweet Dreams * A House of Cards * 16th February 2002 * Parallel * Call Me Isabella * We Need to Talk About Mary As Executive Producer * The Past is the Past * Sister Suffragettes * Destiny – Or Not * The Entity * The Churchyard Murderer * Matron² * Shattered * Temple As Writer * The Forgotten Boy (with Terrance Dicks) * Everlasting Death * Time * The Doctored Papers of 1902 (with Terrance Dicks) * We Need to Talk About Mary (with Chris Chibnall) Movies As Producer * Leftover: End of Days Category:Assistant Floor Managers Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Executive Producers